Monster of the east
by xThat One Personx
Summary: When we are born we are not born with malice or hate. Then where does it come from? The story of the hero of Vale turned monster. But nothing is ever black and white this applies greatly to what is good and what is evil. Rating may go up. Updates weekly (may be pairings, Will start updating once my other story catches up)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Humble Beginnings

AN: Well I've finally built up the confidence to write my first fanfic, hopefully I don't disappoint. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. Also the MC won't be a kid starry eyed throughout the story. The first few chapters will be more of a prelude this is all at 10 years before the events of the show.

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything associated with Rooster teeth.

"Vale!" Cried out the eccentric teen that I realized was me. Blushing from the stares I was now receiving. I quickly put my head down and started at a brisk pace into the street closest to me, But the giant shit eating grin remaining on my face.

I had finally arrived after months of travel, my town would be saved. The town I am referring to is more of an off the grid village actually, Off the grid meaning we are a civilization outside any kingdoms jurisdiction and we more or less fend for ourselves. Recently grim sightings and attacks in our area have increased to the point where we are fighting for our lives more than we were going about our daily lives. I along with three others were~

"Kid, could you please step aside so we could ask you a few questions?"

Sent off to ask for and receive help from the hunters and huntresses of vale but during our journey here we got separated by attacking grim, but I know the others are ok only the strongest from our village were sent to complete this important task that will mean fall or rise of our village.

"Are you listening to me?" A hand fell on my shoulder with the vise like grip of a certain dark haired nightmare.

Years of experience and muscle memory honed by constant battles with this creature gave me almost inhuman reaction speed.

"NO mother it wasn't me!" I shouted while at the same time performing a quick roll on the ground followed by an elegant flip in the air for…..just cause. Now in my battle stance I looked straight ahead at the dangerous white clothed….men?

"Relax little fire cracker we just want to ask a few questions there is no need to get violent!" The now on edge policeman exclaimed.

What a relief I thought I was done for, now for the next problem. I don't speak English but I'm sure we can come to an understanding with a few wiggly hand motions here and a few points there but I would have never thought that we would need 10,000 volts.

[Beacon Academy, Ozpin]

To say I was nervous would be too much. I had fought things mean enough to make an entire army turn an run with their tails between their legs. But running a school was a bit out of my comfort zone, I wouldn't be alone id be with hunters and huntresses I've fought with and bled with. This was all new to me and I didn't like not knowing what I was doing. I preferred to know what to expect and be ready for it, though I presume children will be easier to deal with then grim. I had seen enough blood to last a hundred life time's so when offered the opportunity to get away from the fighting arose I practically jumped for joy. But still…

"The responsibility." I sighed while pinching the bridge of my nose

"Everything will be fine." Said a reassuring Glynda in a very uncharacteristic manner for her.

"I realize that but that doesn't make the problems disappears it just shines less light on them." No matter what happens my duty is now to these children to teach them, to protect them and to make them saviors of all beings. It's almost time for the assembly according to his watch. There's nothing he can do now but steel himself for the coming years thy good or bad. Time to get to work, Im about to take my first step onto the stage when a voice interrupts my thoughts.

"Headmaster sir there's a call for you." The owner of the voice is a skinny man with a very improper wild beard. That will need to be fixed as soon as possible

"I will see to after the assembly." Turning back to the matter at hand I start my trek once more to the stage to give my opening speech and hopefully rile the spirits of my too soon to be students.

Police interrogation room,?

"Attempted assault on an officer." Said pig face the man who sitting in front of me with an almost permanent glare he never seemed to drop where as I set across from him playing with my thumbs and biting my cheek. "Are you thirsty." He placed a cup of water in front of me. My opinion of him improved because I was quite thirsty but as I reached for the cup his partner quickly downed the cup while looking me the eye. "Not in my house!" Barked pig face.

"What did I do to you people?!" I all but cried, Since I've been here they've been pushing me and pushing me and I'm sick of it! "Your mother is a fat cow!" Then directing my attention to his partner "And you! You know what your mother is…." I stated in a deadly whisper

"Still acting like you can speak English eh?" Pig faced stomped on my foot underneath the table and hidden from the camera on the ceiling. This elicited a small ow from me. Just as I thought I was going to be forced to retaliate a voice came from the door." Sir the headmaster is on the line."

"I'll be there in a moment." Turning to his partner "Lock him up with the rest of the animals."

The next few moments involved me being roughly led through the station by the skinnier of the two policemen, being shoved when my pace was unsatisfactory. After walking for about five minutes through the halls we arrived in a room with a series of caged rooms for…..he wouldn't dare. He would sadly.

"Wait! Come back I don't deserve to be here I haven't done anything wrong!" I yelled through the bars. "Please my people are in trouble!"

"they aren't coming back." Turning to look at my new 'roommate' he didn't exactly look like your average good natured, law abiding citizen. No, he was the definition of shady. "So could you please stop your mindless shouting"

"You speak my language!" Frantically I added "You can tell them I'm innocent" Finally some good news for this horrible day.

"I could but why would I help you." My heart dropped, how could someone be so selfish.

"I have money."

"Money that is worthless here."

"Please help me!?" I begged

"I could tell you how to get out of here."

"How!"

"Through those bars" he smirked

I was done, absolutely done with the cops, with this jerk, with vale. I turned to bars "What's your name?"

"Roman Torchwick. Remember it well." So snide.

Putting my hands through the middle bars and then spreading them, The bars parted like they were made from butter. I stepped through then looking at Roman's disbelieving face I said "Have fun Roman." Closing the bars back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Man of the hour

AN: Welcome to those who are still here. I will be accepting OCs for the other three members from the village, However do not expect them to be present throughout the whole story as I never liked fanfic's who had more OCs then they had canon characters but they will play a major role in the plot. After you are done writing information about them you must then write a short story about their life in the village to give me a visual of who the person is that I am writing about.

Jakillking999: Nope no faunus, Thanks for reading.

Beta reader: Yes I know but I am still very new to all of this, Thank you

Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or anything associated with Rooster teeth.

[Police station,?]

"Come here little p-UGH!" It's funny how having all the air leaving your body at once leaves you quite speechless. I know what I'm doing is very wrong but I have no more time to waste. Quickly swinging my elbow back I catch my would be attacker in the jaw. Standing above the 'officers of justice' fills me with a troublesome realization.

"I'm a fugitive!"

Shouts and shuffling of feat bring me back to reality, I need to leave now. I have two choices, Go back to the cells or right into the shit storm. Into the shit storm it is. Running as fast as my feat can take me I can't help but to admire the size of this structure. Rounding a corner I'm met with a team of officers with little to no gear. Probably the first response unit.

"Stop or we will use force." Yelled one of the officers."

Not slowing down a bit, I drop low and then rise deliver a fierce uppercut into the officer sending him off his feet. Instead of wasting time with his buddies I run straight through the now open gap left by the office I hit and continue onward.

The sirens are almost deafening, Kinda makes me feel special that this is all for me. Not looking where I am going I trip over an object lying in the floor, To my surprise it is the body of an officer. I don't have time to ponder about this new information as the double doors in front of me slam open. In its place is a very mean looking swat team with riot shields.

"Contact!" Crap.

Surging forward like a wave the team is onto me in less than a few seconds. Moving as one unit they make quite an intimidating sight. The first row is a few feet away from me. Acting fast I send my hand through the shield of the man closest to me, Grab him by the collar and throw him down the hallway behind me. Today has defiantly been and interesting one.

[On route to police station, Glynda]

This was by far the boldest move they've ever made. Attacking a police station that was just crazy even for Torchwick's goons.

"Troublesome." As if today wasn't already stressful enough. Who knows this might actually be a blessing in disguise, Something to vent on. She would never admit it but she was worried about the new 'Headmaster'. Not to say he wasn't capable, Enough of this I need to focus on the mission at hand. The station wasn't far now.

She could hear them now, gunshots. Faint but there nonetheless she could even make out the top of the station.

[Police station,?]

I had found where they were keeping my gear. I had slipped on my plate armor and I was now putting on my short sleeved leather jacket, The Village had sent us with the best they could offer. It felt good to have my stuff back it was all I had from home. Now that I was fully donned in my armor I went leave the room when my foot struck something hard on the floor. Picking it up and turning it around I was greeted with the Red lenses and fully masked helmet of a riot team member. Hm…Its comfy.

"He's in here!" Shouted yet another soon to be combatant. "Hurry this way!" is all he could make out before he rounded the corner and was promptly close lined.

Now to get out of here and get help.

"Stop." Said a authoritive voice. She didn't look like much but the feeling I was getting from her was anything but weak and helpless. Deciding to avoid combat I went to leap through the office window next to me only to be rewarded with a slap on the back with a riding crop and then restrained by a very hard ice like substance.

"OWWWW!" I whined "Not fair!"

Her eyes widened to an almost impossibly unnoticeable degree at my dialect before returning back to their original state. " Children should mind their elders and not cause…..trouble." She added the last part after surveying the scene around her. "It appears torchwick has already made his escape but I have you at least." My new helmet was pulled from my head before she put me a quite painful ear lock much to my dismay. I was honestly to embarrassed by being treated like a young child that I didn't know what to do! Does this world hate people named Roy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: A glimpse into the future

AN: this chapter is more or less a filler until I get enough OCs to continue the first part. This chapter is in 3rd person. Also my chapters wont be this short as I said this is a filler.

[7 years later'Aftermath of a battle,?]

"St-OP..PleAs-e!" Croaked the soldier.

"Stop what?" Came the the almost bored reply.

"I-I cAnt-" His reply never to be heard as the hand holding him in the air suddenly squeezed down with the strength of a 100 men. Looking to the face of owner of hand that would soon kill him, trying to find some type of sympathy or remorse. He found none, Only the emotionless cracked red lens of his soon to be killers helmet. A sickening crack echoed off the silent battlefield. The soldiers body being throw to aside as if he was nothing more than a broken toy.

"Is this truly necessary." The man did not look to the owner of the voice, just stared straight ahead as if he was looking at some faraway unreachable paradise .

"All of it." Was the monotone answer.

A sigh and then retreating footsteps. Alone again, Nothing new. He was a warrior and this…..This was his cross to bear. For every life he took a thousand would be saved. Did that justify his actions?

The pure killing intent was his only warning as a blade with the purpose of cleaving his head off cut horizontally through the air. A novice attack but no less deadly. Grabbing the cord connected to the weapon and with a strong pull bringing his assassin out of his or in this case 'her' hiding spot. The girl herself wasn't much to look at standing at only about 5'4 with a pair of cat ears on her head and a look of pure hatred in her eyes, she couldn't of been a day older than 14. He let go of the weapon.

"DIE!" the girl shouted having control of her weapon once more attempted to eviscerate the man, Only to slice at nothing. Faster than the girl could trace with her eyes the man backhanded her from the side as if she was no more than flea.

"I advise you to leave." She looked to direction the voice came from to see the man with his back to her.

"I will kill you!" Yelled the faunus, voice caring conviction but with and undertone of unadulterated…..fear

The man now turning to look at her, the cracked lenses of his mask almost seemed to be pulling in your soul.

"Do you think you can?"


	4. OC form

OC form

AN: This story will be shifting from the future and the past to show how Roy became what he is. Sadly there won't be anything from the past for a while until I get the OCs for the other three members of the village, If you wish to submit an OC fill out this form and pm it to me. Wanted to hurry up and get this out here but expect the next chapter to come out around 9, Central time. If I get a few OCs before then I will write an extra 2k as reward.

Name:

Personality:

Appearance:

Relation to MC:

Weapon:

Style of fighting:

Did he or she participate in the MCs campaign: (The war that the MC started, more will be revealed about this later.)

Extra: (Other things you wish to include. Can be left blank)


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Run or fight!?

AN: I gave up on writing the backstory first as I have no OCs but you will see a little at a time.

[Beacon academy]

"Could you please be quiet?!" Weiss was pissed.

"Our first mission!" Ruby was crazy happy.

"It's this bad and you're not even married yet." Yang was teasing.

"…" Blake didn't care.

"You're not even a little excited Weiss?" The mission in question was just a simple recon mission. They were to leave within the hour to be airlifted into a deeper part of Emerald Forest.

The girls had made it to the locker room and were switching out their school uniforms for their battle gear. Team JNPR, team CRDL and team CFVY along with a few others of Beacons most promising teams. Turning from her locker Ruby almost walks into Weiss who was standing behind her "Oh…..that's not creepy at all"

Ignoring the creepy comment for now "Don't you think all of this is a little strange?" She asked Ruby.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is don't you think this is a little much for a recon mission? We have five teams here and last time I checked recon is meant to be stealthy, we are going to have trouble doing that with this many people."

"Weiss you need to learn how to go with the flow." Sure maybe some of this fishy but it was their FIRST MISSION. How could she not be even a little happy about this?

Heaving a long sigh of defeat Weiss gave up with Ruby because there was obviously no hope for her. Still she couldn't get the last thing Ozpin said to them out of her mind 'Retreat not when necessary but before it's necessary. "Watch it!" Said a one Cardin Winchester pushing his way through.' At least I have a few human shields close at hand' she thought bitterly.

"FORWARD MY MIGHTY STEED!"

"Get off Nora."

[Drop off point]

The students unloaded from their airships, Team leaders giving out orders .

"Blake scout ahead" The named ninja disappeared into the dense brush while her teammates followed at a slower pace along with team JNPR. They had encountered a nevermore while in the air but it could not match the speed of the airship.

"We will wait no longer than four hours. Be back by then or we will have to report you missing!" shouted the pilot.

"You better be here when we get back!" retorted Weiss

Not wasting any more time they headed toward their objective. Ruby leading her group with Jaune's covering the back. She was happy they were getting to work with his team again. This part of the forest wasn't much different than where they took their initiation tests. But something was off, Like that feeling you get when you're somewhere you aren't supposed to be. It only got stronger as they moved forward. She could tell her friends were feeling it too by the how edgy they looked but they all took it well….except Jaune.

"Are we there yet?" asked juane in a shaky voice.

"Juane do not be afraid, your team has your back" Assured Pyrrha .This prompted Juane to start making excuses that he himself knew sounded stupid.

A flash of black was the only sign of Blake's return "There's nothing….." She almost looked scared.

"That's a good thing…right?" asked Ruby.

"No I mean there's nothing at all, Grim or wildlife just….nothing."

"Spooky" For once everyone agreed with Nora.

The two teams continued to advance for the next hour through the deep brush, Yet nothing not even the birds were singing. The only sound was their own footsteps. The walked into a less dense part of the forest and decided to take a break while they try to contact the other teams.

"CRDL has yet to encounter anything." She left out the slander "Same with team CFVY, but they said their scout has yet to return." That worried her a bit "The other teams aren't responding " That worried her a lot.

"I think we should get this done and leave, it's going to be dark soon." Gone was the usually smart remarks from Yang.

[Emerald Forest, Velvet]

Out of everyone they could send ahead they send me. ME! After it was announced that we were going on a mission with team CDRL I didn't think it could any worse but low and behold it got worse. The silence has gotten so unbearable that she was finding herself wishing something would attack her. Maybe something real big and mean then everyone would be afraid of me and not pick on me anymore. What a stupid thought if I couldn't stand up to a bunch of bully's how could I stand up to a-

"ummth!" My thoughts came to an abrupt stop as I hit something hard and landed on my behind. Opening my eyes I see a pair of worn out pointed boots and a pair of jeans that probably use to be blue but are now a holed dirty mess. A short sleeved leather jacket with more rips then pockets stitched up by a monkey. If I wasn't creeped out already by his lower half the red tinted lenses on his helmet would of done the job.

"Who-"Whatever he had to say was drowned out by my scream. Back peddling away from the tanned man who was literally dressed to kill. I tried to get up and run but he was on me before I could even send the command to my legs, he covered my mouth with black gloved hand while his body weight held me down. I continued to scream into his hand until the lack of air had made me woozy and I realized he hadn't moved an inch.

"Are we done?" He said in a voice that meant we better be. I nodded frantically. He removed his hand but did not get off of me.

"Why are you here?" The two round filters on either side of his helmet made his voice sound very dark and deep.

"Rec-cOn" I squeaked to scared to even chastise myself. He stood bringing me with him. He looked me up and down like we was sizing me up then turned and walked away.

"Your friends are that way." he pointed "I advise you to leave." I felt something coating my arms where he grabbed ! "Ar..e you hurt?" He was already gone.

[Emerald Forrest]

"Dove! Sky! GO!" Shouted Cardin who was at the moment fighting and unknown enemy combatant and even though he would never admit it they were losing. He ducked as sky went flying over his head, he charged with his mace held high hoping to smash the man's head in while he was distracted with Dove. This plan had one fatal flaw though, he was not distracted. Kicking Dove in his midsection and sending him hurling at a tree. He dropped on one knee he stopped Cardin's mace with his wrist hitting the area of the pole closest to the flared end. Twisting while standing he catches Cardin under his jaw sending up off the ground, grabbing his foot he threw him into his nearest teammate. Sidestepping to the left he was now to the side of Russell's in air cartwheel, he sent a high kick right the boy's face sending him tumbling.

"Is that all" he mused.

To his left he heard many rustling footsteps heading towards him in haste. More challengers, The first one to break through into the clearing was a small girl dressed in red and black. She took a second to observe the state of her teammates before charging him with considerable speed. As she was preparing to swing her weapon his hand shot past her head, Grabbing her hood and pulling it down below her eyes and throwing off her attack. Dodging the now sloppy attack and pulling her arms behind her back to restrain her, turning them both around with her in front to have the girl in white run into one her. He stepped back to take a look at his new enemies

Blake and Yang were frozen to their spots for different reasons.

"It's you…" The man who she had idled, the man who she had based her fighting style on. The man who had it all and threw it all away to betray remnant. Yang felt her hands clench into fists. " ROYA VAULT!"

Everyone stopped, The now arriving team JNPR were all looking at the now named man. Juane was the first person to speak. "Do we run now?"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The bet

[Emerald Forest] [Run Boy Run, Woodkid]

"Where are we going?!" wheezed Juane, They had been running for what seemed like forever after deeming trying to fight that monster was a stupid idea. Worst of all it was getting dark and he could swear that he was seeing two red eyes right outside his peripheral vision.

Ruby who was leading the group turned her head slightly to address him; even she looked out of breath. "We have no chance of fighting him here! WE need to bring him in the open!"

Team CDRL who had received the worse of the beating was starting to lag behind, Ruby knew they'd have to find a spot soon or they would be done for. Even if they were jerks she couldn't just leave them! She didn't have to look for him to know he was here….she felt him. It may have been a bit before her time but even she knew he was, there probably wasn't one person in Remnant who didn't know who he was. In history class they had learned a lot about him the lesson being that during the course of our lives we may lose our way and we ourselves might become one of the monsters we swore to fight.

Ruby was pulled from her thoughts by the kick that was meant to take her head off, leaning back and the boot just grazed her nose and went past putting his back to her and giving Ruby an opening. Before she could take advantage of it though he was already twisting for another. Pulling her scythe in front of her stopped the damage that she would have received but did nothing to stop the force sending her skidding back.

"Don't get close to him, use ranged weapons only!" Jaune ordered his friends. Everyone opened fire on the masked man, One stray bullet ricocheting off his helmet harmlessly. Retreating back the cover of the forest for now and giving the students time to get on the move again. They continued to play this cat and mouse game until finally…

Ruby was the first to break through the trees her team behind her followed by teams JNPR and CDRL. It was a large open field with a waterfall at the side and a crashed military ship on fire in the middle. Crashed! Turning to her teammates most of them were ready to pass out after so much exertion.

"This is what you were sent here for." The ex-hunter walking out of the tree line with his hands behind his back. "To confirm the end of my…containment. " A airship flew over his head and landing behind the students. The door opened to reveal the other teams inside.

"Get in now!" The pilot's voice was heard over the engine. Team CDRL was the first on the other students were about to make their way there as well but stopped as they noticed Ruby had not moved.

"Aren't you going to stop us?" The man had yet to even lift a finger since arriving in the open field.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that?" This drew many questioning looks from the students so he clarified. "Here I stand before you a mass murderer, a slayer of men. What do you think I'm going to do when I leave this place? This encounter is the pentacle of all things to come. If you were to stop me here then everything that is to come by my escape can be put to and end before it even started if you can find the courage to do so. If you decide to leave I will continue with the status quoi." He now stood at the peak of the waterfall.

"The choice is yours and yours alone"

No one moved from their spots feet glued to the ground. A conflict raging inside whether to save themselves or do what's right and possibly lose their lives. Just having started walking the paths of hunters and huntresses it wasn't fair to having it end before they could even accomplish their goals. Surprisingly the first to move forward was Jaune, his whole body shaking. The man peered into the eyes of the youth and saw only hard resolution; he had earned the respect of this monster. The next Ruby each step feeling like a hundred.

"Are you mad!?" The pilot sounded like he was about to have nervous breakdown. "Get in here now we are leaving!" He continued to yell for a few minutes before leaving the students to their fate. The man looked at the remaining students standing before him, all of team RWBY and JNPR along with Velvet and Dove being the only ones from their teams to stay.

"I congratulate you for your braveness…..but condone you for your foolishness"

[Beacon, Ozpin]

"I should of killed him." Should of, would of, could of. I knew one day this would happen chains will only hold that man for so long. I looked into his eyes and tried to find some trace of humanity in them. Looked onto his face to try and find some trace of the innocent country hic that I had met when he was a child. I found none! But yet I let him live!

"We should have killed him." Corrected Goodwitch "We did not and that's that" How could she just brush it off like that? Because of their choice the citizens of Remnant were in danger. His students were in danger.

"You told me once to have a little faith in the students…."

He turned to look at her. " Sometimes faith isn't enough." Turning towards the door "Call an airship."

[Emerald Forest]

Hardly a scratch, he had hardly a scratch while they were bruised, beaten and bloody. He was not without ailment though, Having been restrained for so long his body was use to this much exertion. He was getting slower. Much slower, Ruby thought with a smile. No more lighting fast strikes and dodges. They just had to endure, she also had a plan put in motion.

"Pyrrha!" The girl nodded and activated her Semblance using the man's own plated torso armor against him. The first push caught him off guard and sent him skidding back. He attempted to dig himself in each push sending dirt flying behind him. Ruby had expected this though, with a war cry Jaune ran straight at him shield raised. The combined push from both forces sending him back right into Ruby. He tried to push Jaune aside to escape, but the momentum was too much.

"Gotcha!" Ruby swung with all the power she could muster, He raised one arm in a futile defense. The strike sent him off his feet and sliding into the grass.

Roya stood up and surveyed his arm and was met with a sight he hadn't seen in a long time; his own blood. He turned to the girl who struck him to get a good look at her. She stood straight, slightly out of breath but the defiant silver eyes and award winning smirk on her face.

"Must run in the family." He said to himself

"What?"

"Would you like to bet little girl?" He was on fire, He hadn't felt this ALIVE since the battle of Ruben Fields.

"What kind of bet?

He smiled to himself; he knew he had her already. "It's simple; if you win I will play 'Simon Says' with you for the rest of my life." She frowned at the teasing jab at her age. "Just me and you, no one else." He took off his glove with his teeth and stuck out his hand.

"That it is absolutely ridiculous!" Countered Weiss, The others making their opinions known as well. Ruby stared his outstretched hand, if she won no one would have to die and she wouldn't have to kill someone. But she was crazy if she thought she could beat him. She never was was the most sane to begin with.

Roya's smile grew as he felt the girl's soft hand in his own calloused hand. His tightened around hers and pulled her against him. "Hold on." In an instant they were falling back over the waterfall, the sound of rushing water drowning out her teammates screams. She clung on for dear life as everything rushed passed her in a blur. The landing was enough to knock the breath out of her but Roya took all of the damage. She rolled off him and stood away from him as he was getting up out of the shallow water.

"One arm. No aura, I believe that's a fair handicap." With his good hand he reached behind his head to the back lip oh his helmet and pulling it off. Ruby caught the helmet as he tossed it to her and for the first time took a look at his face; His eyes were the same color as the lenses. He looked to be in his mid to late twenties, Black hair with a short scruffy beard and dark rings under his eyes.

"After I win your shaving." She smirked

He laughed for the first time in years. Assuming a fighting stance he looked her in the eye.

"Do you think you can?"


End file.
